


What Could Have Been

by freckledandspectacled



Series: If Only [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottoming from the Top, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: What Ed and Oswald really got up to after Oswald won the election in 'New Day Rising'. (Or at least, what they could have gotten up to if Oswald had picked up on those hints Ed was dropping.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the latest installment is actually a throwback! Mostly because I didn't really find an appropriate moment for Oswald to start macking on Ed in the latest episodes (let me know if you think there was a good moment I missed that would have ended happily). I've decided that if that keeps happening, I'll just keep going back in the canon and adding to this series of 'Times Ed and Oz Really Should Have Just Made Out and Spared Us All From This Hell' with vintage nygmobblepot. 
> 
> You can't stop this crazy train. (And neither could Isabella. Oops. Too soon?)

“This is it, the moment I’ve been waiting for,” Oswald said, approaching Edward with a smile. Soon, he would reap the fruits of all his campaigning and bribing. His final revenge against Galavan would be complete as he stole his old office from him. Not that running both the legitimate government as well as the criminal underbelly of Gotham would not be beneficial to his business interests as well.

 

“Indeed,” Edward replied, an answering grin on his own face. Soon, his efforts with the election officials to gift Oswald a clean election would be revealed. After Oswald won, of course, but that was a certainty. The people of Gotham loved him, and Ed understood very well where they were coming from.

 

“You... You! You ruined everything!” Butch approached quickly, storming into the room in a rage. His false hand came up to the base of Edward’s throat, and he pushed him back hard against a banister. 

 

“Butch! Release him this instant, what is going on?” Oswald demanded. Not only were there people watching, but both of these men were essential to his operation. He could not afford to lose either. Ed did have some more emotional significance to him but… Their relationship was strictly professional.

 

“I’ll tell you what's going in, he just cost you the election. He went to every district official and took the money back, said you wanted to run a clean election,” Butch snarled, spitting mad.

 

”Tell me this is not true.” Oswald pleaded. They had both worked so hard, for Ed to sabotage his campaign at such a late stage didn’t make sense. He was invested just as much as Oswald, he had found new purpose in this after Arkham, becoming consumed with political literature and strategy, carefully crafting Oswald’s image in the press. Why throw away all that effort? Oswald couldn’t comprehend it.

 

“I’m afraid Butch is right, for once,” Edward groused. This could not have come at a less appropriate moment. Oswald’s tension was high; it was a high stakes election for him, the emotional wounds and consequences of his parents’ death still so fresh. His plan had been to reveal his machinations after the election was called. He would have to improvise.

 

Butch grunted, then increased the pressure he was putting on Edward in response. He wanted nothing more than to wring this skinny, sniveling little bastard’s neck, to get back to being Oswald’s right hand man (his only right hand man). His position was comfortable, and it protected Tabitha. He needed the hierarchy to remain the same, to be stable.

 

“Why,” Oswald said softly, “After everything I’ve done for you? Everything we could have done together… You betrayed me.” Tears began to form in his eyes, but he would never allow them to spill.

 

“Butch!” he commanded, and at that Butch pulled his gun. The campaign workers gasped at the dramatic display. Ed swallowed, he needed to prove his loyalty, his genuine intentions, but Oswald was so worked up, it would be almost impossible without the election results to back up his faith. Oswald didn’t believe that he was enough, he thought he needed to buy the people’s support. He hadn’t believed Ed earlier, and he wasn’t likely to now. Unless something changed, and quickly, Ed’s odds were looking grim.

 

“Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Butch kill you where you stand,” Oswald said, his focus entirely on Ed. He wanted there to be a reason, something he could understand so that he didn’t have to kill this man, who had won his trust and then betrayed him just as quickly. He wanted more than anything for this to not be the case, for them to be able to go back to the trust they had before.

 

This was good, Ed could work with this; he could talk his way out, or at the very least buy himself some time until the results came in, “Well, there are about thirty witnesses-”.

 

“I don’t care!” Oswald exclaimed in response. Ed needed to have a reason or he was dead to him, and Oswald wasn’t sure his heart could take yet another blow of that variety. The fact that there were witnesses was irrelevant.

 

Suddenly, the faint, distorted sounds of cheering could be heard.

 

“And there’s that,” Edward smirked, nodding slightly. Oswald’s attention left Ed, turning instead to watch a small television in the room, which was currently broadcasting live election coverage.

 

“In what can only be viewed as a seismic shift even by Gotham standards, former underworld kingpin Oswald Cobblepot has won the mayor's office by a landslide...” The room erupted into cheers, quickly quieting as their new mayor shushed them, his eyes watering.

 

“I still won,” said Oswald, reeling from the implications, “They really want me as mayor.”

 

“Yes,” Edward said, delighted at the turn in Oswald’s attitude. His life was safe, their relationship secure. Everything was proceeding as he had previously planned, despite the early reveal and the gun in his face.

 

“I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two,” Ed made a heart in the air before Oswald’s face, stunned as he recited the riddle he had given him earlier. Oswald had been dismissive, he hadn’t appeared to have even listened to Ed’s riddle. Yet here he was, approaching Ed, reciting his riddle perfectly as though in a trance, watching Ed’s face and then his hands as he formed the heart as if on autopilot.

 

“Love,” Oswald whispered, adoration in his eyes as he gazed at Ed. 

 

He slapped the barrel of the gun away from Ed’s face, then turned his attention back to the tv as the people began chanting his name.

 

Ed’s smile dropped as Oswald turned away, for a moment he had thought that perhaps Oswald had also uncovered the double meaning of the riddle. That not only did the people love him, but that Ed did as well. It was fine, Ed reasoned. Oswald would come to feel the same in time. He had lost so much, he needed to heal first.

 

Oswald turned to face him again, then laughed and said, “They love me.” This was better than he had dared to hope for. He had only Ed to thank for this marvelous revelation about the truth to his popularity. 

 

Ed decided to go with the new direction, although he was a bit disappointed, “If you would've bought the election, you would've never known. And now you do.” Ed was pleased that Oswald could now see how valued he was, how revered. Doing this for him was one step in the healing process, one step forward in his plan for a more intimate relationship.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ed was in fact still sorry for his earlier trick with the little girl, his attempt to show how badly it felt when someone’s respect had been bought. This was the opposite, this was a way to show Oswald that the people of Gotham already loved him, that their support didn’t need to be bought. That his support could never be bought, because it would always be offered freely.

 

There was just one thing Oswald couldn’t understand about Ed’s logic, “How did you know I would win?” Nothing in this life was certain, there was no way for Ed to know for sure. The consequences could have been terrible if his plan had failed: Oswald would have lost the election, and Ed would have lost his life. How could it have been worth the risk?

 

“I believe in you, Oswald,” Ed asserted, “Even when you don't believe in yourself.” That was all Edward had gone on: belief. Silly, fallible belief had given level-headed, logical Ed the courage to take back all the money and still think that Oswald would win. It was insane. It was the most wonderful thing anyone outside of his parents had ever done for him. He smiled, then sniffed and turned his attention to Butch.

 

“You. You never believed I could win this election on my own. I think maybe you're not cut out for this after all,” Oswald told him. Ed smiled. Butch’s demotion was an excellent revenge for the earlier strangulation, and his consistently rude treatment of Ed.

 

“What?! You got to be kidding me. This guy-” Butch began.

 

“Don’t worry!” Oswald yelled. If Butch finished his sentence with another rude remark about Edward, Oswald was certain his reaction would be violent. He was having a good time, and wasn’t particularly in the mood to attack anyone at the moment.

 

“I still need someone to crack skulls,” Oswald finished. Butch could never hope to be on par with Edward’s brilliant mind, but he still had his uses and Oswald would rather not have to kill him. 

 

Sniffing again, he turned back to Edward, “Come, Ed.” Oswald smiled, and Ed did in return.

 

“We have plans to make.” Butch looked murderous, but was forgotten by the pair as they headed off together, laughing as they went. As they left the crowd behind, Oswald let their fingers meet, then link together.

 

Edward tripped over nothing, his perception of how much Oswald understood shifting. Had he picked up on Ed’s insinuations, his idolization, the true motivation behind his devotion? Love. Was he interested in reciprocating? Perhaps-

 

As Ed’s mind became a whirlwind of thoughts and contingencies, Oswald strode on, leading him to his office in an effort to uphold the illusion of strictly professional interaction. He had announced that they were making plans, after all. Venturing in the wrong direction towards his bedroom would be a dead giveaway. 

 

When they finally entered he released Ed’s hand, securing the door behind him. At the sound of the lock clicking into place, Edward snapped from his reverie. 

 

“Oswald?”

 

“Yes, Edward?”

 

Ed cleared his throat, “You were holding my hand.”

 

“I was,” Oswald agreed, enjoying this game. Ed remained silent, mind working away. He huffed.

 

“I don’t understand,” Ed conceded, unable to ascertain the meaning of the action without further context or explanation from Oswald.

 

“Perhaps I should make my intentions a little clearer,” Oswald said, stepping into Edward’s personal space, and then closer still. He leaned in, pushing himself as tall as he could and finding he was still unable to meet Ed’s lips, who had completely frozen. How inconvenient. Oswald wrapped a hand around the back of Edward’s neck, pulling him down onto his level so he could properly kiss him and leave no room for further questions.

 

Ed never did anything without leaving a part of himself behind. The riddle had been meaningless to Oswald at first, but its repetition had illuminated many things in light of Ed’s belief in him. There was only one reason that Edward Nygma - an inherently selfish psychopath - would risk himself for Oswald Cobblepot’s happiness. Love. The answer had been there from the first time Edward told him that stupid riddle instead of just coming out with it, that infuriating, impossible man. (Oswald wouldn’t want him any other way.)

 

Ed gasped against his lips and pulled away, “I don’t-”

 

“You don’t need to understand why, Ed.” _Just let it happen_. Oswald pulled him back down. He couldn’t say whether or not he loved Ed back. He hadn’t had a chance to consider it. He just knew that Ed’s feelings for him, what Ed had done for him... It made him feel something. It made him want to push Edward down and kiss him so breathless he wouldn’t be able to tell any more of his damn riddles.

 

Talking about their feelings now would just confuse things. Oswald knew what he wanted, and that was enough. Ed certainly wanted him.

 

Oswald left one hand behind Ed’s neck, although craning it like that surely couldn’t be comfortable for him. He pressed fractionally closer, putting his other arm around Ed’s waist.

 

Ed had floundered for a moment, his hands fluttering wildly by his sides as he tried to assess what to do. He eventually settled his hands on Oswald’s shoulders, his arms coming around Oswald’s back. Ed was willing to do anything with Oswald, but was uncertain about what Oswald wanted from him, leaving him at a disadvantage. 

 

Oswald was not a particularly good kisser, and as the one with more experience he was hoping that Ed would take the lead. Yet the other man was hesitant. What was he waiting for, explicit permission to ravish Oswald?

 

Come to think if it, the insufferable man probably was.

 

“Ed?” Oswald said, leaning back to make eye contact with Ed.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to do everything to you right now. I want to suck your dick, have you had that before? I want you to suck mine, and let me come on your face. I want to fuck you, over my desk, on that tacky chaise lounge, into the floor. I want you to fuck me against a wall, in my bed, in that ridiculously ornate chair. So stop being coy and give it to me.” Ed’s internal monologue came to a screeching halt, the various scenarios Oswald had described playing out in vivid detail instead.

 

“Have you ever played Clue?” he asked, his mind scattered.

 

“Have I ever- What are you talking about? What does a mystery board game have anything to do with-”

 

“Oswald Cobblepot, in the study, with his dick.”

 

“Ed you’re not making sense-”

 

“La petite mort is a French term, which means ‘the little death’,” Ed’s thoughts were all over the place, he couldn’t seem to get his meaning across, “It’s a metaphorical way of referring to the sensation of orgasm.”

 

“Ed, perhaps I shouldn’t have said what I did. We should take it slow. I don’t know what came over me, if it was too much or too soon I sincerely apologize-” Oswald began, loosening his hold on Edward and trying to give him some space to think.

 

“Oswald, I want you to kill me. With your dick. On that ‘tacky’ chaise lounge,” he paused, then tacked on, “Please?” for good measure. He didn’t want Oswald to doubt his interest, even if he was having a hard time collecting his thoughts.

 

Oswald rolled his eyes, “Edward, this will go a lot more smoothly if you just say what you want outright.”

 

“Do I ever?” Ed replied, mind still in a fog.

 

“We’ll work on it,” Oswald said, relieved to have finally sussed out some meaning from Ed’s compulsive neuroticism.

 

“Do you... do you have everything in here?” Ed asked.

 

“You’re going to need to be a little more specific for me, friend,” Oswald replied, somewhat endeared but a little anxious to get to the main event now that Ed had indicated he wanted Oswald to fuck him. He planted kisses along Ed’s neck, sucking marks above the collar of his shirt.

 

“Lube. We need- is there any in here?” _Fuck_. Oswald was not a very sexually active person, probably due to the fact that he was an utter virgin in most things. He had no cause to think he would ever have a sexual encounter in his office of all places.

 

“We may have to relocate,” Oswald said, already wondering how to get Ed into his bedroom without interference from those annoying unpaid interns who would expect him to stop and talk to them when they congratulated him. Coming into the office to ‘make plans’ had been a reasonable excuse, but how to avoid the crowds of people still currently inhabiting his house?

 

“I have, well- I have the necessary supplies in my room? If, if you’d like,” Ed was nervous, he didn’t plan for this. With Kristen he had known there was a possibility for intimacy and he had been prepared to be smooth, to woo her into his bed. For Oswald to return his affection and desire further intimacy so soon was not a possibility he had anticipated. Hoped for, yes, but he had no contingency plan in place. He would have to seduce him on the fly, although it appeared the greater part of the seduction was already done. Oswald was already interested in what he had to offer.

 

“Alright, that’s- that’s good,” Oswald said. The route to Ed’s room, the second largest set of quarters apart from his own, both avoided the chaos and was further removed from the main portion of the house, lending increased privacy. Oswald had wanted Ed closer when he had first moved in, and had considered smaller quarters near his own, but he had ultimately decided that Ed would need some amount of privacy and independence. Arkham deprived you of freedom, and he had wanted to give Edward some of that back.

 

Oswald leaned away, craning his neck to look Ed in the eyes, as he always did. Then he took hold of Ed’s tie in his fist and yanked him down to meet his lips. The man was impossibly tall and Oswald was quite through with marking up his neck. Ed’s hands came to rest on his waist before his lips parted to lock with Oswald’s. Ed’s tongue sneaked out to dart along Oswald’s bottom lip, and Oswald bit at Ed’s bottom lip in response.

 

Oswald relinquished his hold on Ed’s tie in favor of putting his arms around Ed’s shoulders. It had the effect of pulling Ed down to meet him and pulling himself up to better kiss him. He lifted up onto his toes, his hold around Ed keeping him steady, as well as Ed’s hands on his sides. Then Ed’s arm moved around his back. His other hand came around the back of his thigh as Ed pulled Oswald’s leg up and around his waist. Oswald was lifted from the ground, his other leg coming up of his own will to lock around Edward. He had a height advantage over Ed now, using it to press his lips more firmly to his and push his tongue past straight, white teeth and into his mouth.

 

Ed moved both hands to support Oswald under his thighs, and then suddenly Oswald’s back was against the wall. Ed had walked forward without him noticing. They were pressed together more firmly as a result, and Ed began to suck on Oswald’s tongue. Both their tongues twined, and as Ed shifted his hips against Oswald’s, he found that he was becoming irreversibly hard. Oswald broke away.

 

“Ed, we need to go,” he lamented. Ed dropped his head onto Oswald’s shoulder, kissing under his jaw and along his neck before allowing Oswald’s legs to drop from where they were wrapped around his hips. His knees wobbled for a moment, he was dizzy from the kiss. Ed’s hands found their way to his waist, and Oswald could not tear his eyes away from his face. Ed’s eyes were dark, his lips reddened from the kiss, and his face was flushed. Oswald wanted to run his hands through that perfect hair and compete the image, but they still needed to get to a bedroom. Letting his gaze trail to Ed’s neck, he could make out darkening red marks from his earlier ministrations. Oops. He wasn’t even sorry.

 

He took hold of Ed’s hand again and ripped his gaze from him, instead leading Ed out of the office and towards Edward’s bedroom. They made haste, and in no time they were through the door. Ed turned to lock it behind them, then faced Oswald so he could lock lips instead. Oswald began tugging at the buttons of Ed’s clothes, who took over undressing himself. Oswald did the same, ripping layers off of his upper half and discarding various articles of clothing haphazardly onto the floor. They began backing up towards the bed, leaving a trail of suit jackets, ties, waistcoats, and button-up shirts.

 

When Ed’s torso was finally bare, Oswald ran his hands over his chest, and allowed Ed to continue to undress him until his upper body was naked as well. They embraced. Oswald stroked his hands over Ed’s back as Ed bent to kiss him. Ed held him close, hands on his hips drawing them together. They broke away again, fumbling with their pants and shoes.

 

When Ed was bare, he looked up, watching as Oswald kicked his pants away from where they had tangled around his ankles. Oswald looked up, taking note of Edward’s eyes on his body.

 

“Like what you see?” he asked, self-consciousness adding a defensive bite to his tone.

 

Ed nodded slowly in response, stepping back into Oswald’s space and kissing him with something like reverence. It felt nice. And yet…

 

Oswald looked into Ed’s eyes, plucking the glasses from his face and then turning to deposit them on the bedside table. They kissed again. _Much better_.

 

Edward backed him up to the bed. It hit Oswald behind his knees, making him fall back to bounce on the mattress. He scrambled back to sit against the pillows and the backboard of the bed, Ed crawling after him to meet his lips again. Ed kneeled on the bed, then shuffled forwards. His knees were on either side of Oswald’s legs, and he edged closer to press their bodies together before seating himself in Oswald’s lap. His arms came around Oswald’s shoulders as they kissed deeply. Oswald held him tight against his body, running his hands over his back, his chest, his ass and thighs, anywhere he could reach.

 

Ed pulled away from Oswald’s lips, panting, then left his lap to rummage in the nightstand while Oswald admired his backside. He wanted to commit the delicious curve of Edward’s ass into his memory for all time. Finally having located his target, Ed clambered back onto the bed and once again deposited himself into Oswald’s lap. He pecked Oswald on the lips.

 

“Should I... Um, in the bathroom? Before we, ah, get started?” Oswald took the lube from his hands, endeared that Ed seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. It was good to know he wasn’t alone, that the situation was novel for both of them.

 

“Let me do it, you’re not going anywhere.” Oswald uncapped the bottle and spread lube over his fingers. He reached behind Ed, tilting his head up to kiss him as he ran his index finger between Ed’s cheeks. He circled over the opening, spreading the lube. Ed moaned, and Oswald pressed harder against him in response, the pad of his finger breaching Edward’s entrance. He kept going until the digit was completely inside of him, wriggling it to and fro.

 

“Good?” Oswald asked. If Ed couldn’t handle his finger, there was no way he was taking his cock today.

 

“No, not really _good_. Just weird. I kind of want to... to push, almost. Could you add another?” Ed replied. His voice was not strained and he appeared relatively unaffected by the finger in his ass. Oswald supposed it was better than being in pain.

 

“You’re not uncomfortable, though?” That was what mattered.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m not seeing fireworks but it doesn’t bother me either.” Ed replied. He wasn’t sure when exactly anal sex was supposed to feel good. Should he be more affected or would it come later? He resolved to find out. This was his first time experimenting with it, after all.

 

Oswald hummed. He worked his finger inside of Ed a bit more before pressing a second digit to his entrance. He pressed a kiss to Ed’s nipple as he worked it in, sucking and then biting at his chest until both fingers were fully inside. He scissored them. Ed moaned and cupped Oswald’s face with one hand, kissing him deeply as he worked both fingers inside of Ed.

 

Soon Ed was pressing back against his fingers, riding them as they twisted inside of him. He clutched Oswald to him, one arm around his back to lock them together as the other came up to fist in Oswald’s feathered hair, tilting his head for a better angle. Oswald was not an incredible kisser, and though Ed had little experience of his own he resolved to demonstrate his skill in the area.

 

Ed bucked as Oswald wrapped a hand around his cock, pulling at him and pushing his fingers inside of him. He had been working back against those fingers, but now he felt caught between Oswald’s hands, wanting to move in both directions. He couldn't focus on kissing Oswald breathless, having become quite breathless himself the moment Oswald put a hand around him. 

 

He paused the kiss to take in a deep breath of air, “Oswald- ah- add another, I’m- oh dear…” Edward felt like he was getting far too close, but as Oswald worked another finger into him he realized why he had continued to jerk him off. It was a little uncomfortable, and Ed could feel the stretch now. He stilled, no longer working himself back against Oswald’s hand. Oswald continued to stroke him, taking the edge off. Ed focused on breathing through it, knowing that he would make it easier for himself if he just relaxed.

 

Soon Oswald had worked all three fingers completely into Ed, moving them carefully inside of him. He rotated them slowly, until his palm was face-up, then gently crooked his fingers forwards. Ed’s response was immediate.

 

“Fuck! _Oswald_. That… That feels incredible.” Ed stared into Oswald's eyes as he continued to apply and remove the pressure on his prostate, his fingers moving minimally in and out of him. Edward began to work back against Oswald again, the sensation once more of pleasure rather than of pain. Oswald let go of Ed’s dick, seeing as he was enthusiastically fucking himself on Oswald’s fingers. He rested his hand on Ed’s lower back instead, feeling as it began to dampen with sweat.

 

Ed pulled him into a kiss again, which quickly devolved into simply panting into Oswald’s mouth. Edward had not expected pleasure this intense, and Oswald’s clever fingers were quirking inside of him in all the right ways. He was overwhelmed already, moaning helplessly into Oswald’s neck as Ed dropped his head onto his shoulder. His hips jerked forward, looking for friction against Oswald’s stomach.

 

“Oswald, I think- _Ah!_ I think we should get on with it, would you be _uh_ -amenable?” he said into Oswald’s ear. Ed was ready to take Oswald’s cock, and if Oswald kept up his ministrations for much longer he wasn’t going to last long. 

 

Oswald turned his head to peck him on the lips, “I think that’s a marvelous idea, Edward.” Oswald gently removed his fingers from inside of Ed, then reached for the condom Ed had so thoughtfully retrieved from the drawer. He rolled it on, then grabbed the lubricant to slick his cock even further. Oswald coated his fingers once more, working them inside of Edward a final time to make sure there was enough lubricant inside of him as well. Satisfied, he sat back against the pillows.

 

“Take it away, Ed. Go at your own pace, stop if anything starts to hurt.” It was Oswald’s first time, but what he wanted more than anything was to satisfy Ed. Their position would allow Ed control over the speed, depth, and strength of their thrusts, and if anything became uncomfortable it could immediately be rectified.

 

“As you wish, Mr. _Mayor_ ,” Ed teased, reaching below himself to hold Oswald’s cock steady. He took his time, letting the tip of Oswald’s cock sink inside before beginning a long, slow slide down, stopping when he was fully seated. He breathed deeply, it didn’t hurt, but it was a stretch. It was uncomfortable. Oswald felt huge inside of him. He was quite thick, if not as long as Edward. His rim felt so tight, and he reached behind himself to feel where Oswald’s cock entered him. The stretched feeling was not dissipating, but Edward began to bounce very slightly on Oswald’s cock.

 

“Kiss me,” he demanded, and Oswald responded with fervor. Oswald’s hand returned to his cock, already more skilled than the first time. Ed moaned into Oswald’s mouth and then attempted to ride him a little harder, pulling farther off his cock before sinking back down. As they kissed passionately, Ed continued to pick up the pace, until he was riding Oswald’s cock with vigor. Their skin slapped together with each pass. They moaned and clutched at one another, sweating as the temperature in the room seemed to increase.

 

Ed leaned back to breathe cool air, then shouted, “ _Oswald!_ ” He had discovered an excellent angle, slamming Oswald’s cock inside in just the right way. He put his hands on Oswald’s thighs for support as he fucked himself on Oswald’s dick, crying out in pleasure.

 

Oswald could not take his eyes off of him. Ed looked gorgeous. His hair had come loose from its careful arrangement as he rode Oswald ardently, and had also begun to curl again as it became damp with sweat. It hung over his face, then flipped as he threw his head back in ecstasy, baring his pale neck. Oswald moaned at the sight of the marks he had made, diving in to leave more. He stroked Edward more quickly, trying to push Ed over the edge before he himself came. Oswald planted his feet on the bed and began snapping his hips up to meet Ed. 

 

“Oswald, I- _OH!_ I’m close.”

 

“Come for me, Ed. You look ravishing right now, did you know that? Not just brains, but beautiful as well. How did I get someone as exceptional as you into bed with me, Edward Nygma?” Ed felt his words like a physical heat in his abdomen. He clenched hard around Oswald, seeing fireworks and screaming as he came over Oswald’s chest. Oswald continued to work his hand over his cock, stroking him through his orgasm. Ed collapsed, falling forward onto Oswald.

 

Then Ed found himself on his back, Oswald’s hand stroking over his cheek and pushing hair off of his face. _Did I just black out?_

 

“Ed? Are you still with me?” Oswald asked, not so much concerned as he was pleased at having contributed to Ed’s current state. His smirk told Ed as much.

 

“Mhmmm…”

 

“Alright, well do you mind if I continue?” Ed kissed him lazily in response, loopy from his orgasm.

 

“No, keep going. Want you to come inside me…” Edward said, kissing him slowly again. Oswald took hold of Ed’s hips and began rocking forwards again. He wasn't sure what he wanted more: to come, or to enjoy the post-coital afterglow with Edward. Ed remained loose-limbed and relaxed as Oswald fucked him, leaving sloppy kisses wherever he could reach.

 

Oswald lifted one of Ed’s legs for leverage, hoisting it over his shoulder. He pulled Edward into him as he fucked him, amazed that the man underneath him was allowing him to do this. He had basically manhandled him into just the right position so that Oswald could drive into him and chase his own orgasm. It didn’t take long, Oswald’s hips stuttering into Ed as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He was careful not to drop forwards onto Ed, who still looked content and sated.

 

Very gently, Oswald pulled out of Ed. He scooted off the side of the bed and chucked the condom in a bin.

 

He tugged at the blankets, “Scooch.” Ed made a minimal effort to assist Oswald in pulling the blankets out from under him, and then over them both. Oswald lifted the blankets up over their hips. Lying on his side, he traced lazy, random patterns over Ed’s chest.

 

“So, I can safely say that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” Oswald said.

 

Ed’s brows furrowed, “I thought that was the only sex you’ve ever had?”

 

“I’m going to assume you aren’t fishing for compliments and tell you that I have honestly never come harder in my life. Is that better?” Ed smiled in response.

 

“Me neither,” Ed whispered, looking up at Oswald from under his lashes, his gaze adoring. Oswald’s heart skipped a beat. Earlier he had not been sure of his feelings for Ed, but now… Could it be love? He swallowed.

 

“Roll over,” Oswald said instead, spooning Ed and wrapping his arms around him. Ed locked their fingers together and sighed. Oswald pressed his face into Ed’s sweat-dampened curls, breathing in the scent of him and feeling totally at peace. What more could he ask for? Everything he had ever wanted was in his grasp now, including the gorgeous, brilliant man he had just fucked stupid (whom he was actually grasping quite literally).

 

Oswald placed kisses against his neck, down his shoulder, laying a final kiss on one defined bicep before settling down behind Ed. He closed his eyes, prepared to bask in this moment until they both fell asleep for the night.

 

Suddenly, Ed stiffened.

 

“What is it, Ed?” Oswald said sleepily. 

 

“Oswald… You still need to give your acceptance speech.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, you though I could leave off with a serious ending for a minute there. To quote Ed, "Do I ever?"


End file.
